The present invention relates to a method for shunt detection in sensors.
Resistance-dependent semiconductor components (PTC elements) are used to record temperature values, which are evaluated via an analog input of a microprocessor. To increase accuracy, a difference evaluation is carried out, by way of which interfering ground effects can be eliminated. The temperature is required internally in the control devices to enable calculations to be carried out in the control device.
The method for performing a differential voltage evaluation is very widespread, in the automotive industry in particular, for use in the evaluation and determination of engine and transmission temperatures.
To prevent faulty temperature readings by temperature sensors, the operating method of temperature sensors is monitored. If temperatures are recorded in a faulty manner, erroneous calculations are carried out in control devices and incorrect characteristic curves are used. Generally speaking, a differential evaluation is carried out to detect a short circuit to ground, to UB and an interruption. It has not been possible to detect shunts with methods used so far to monitor sensors. Shunts result in alterated differential voltage and, therefore, to a faulty temperature reading. As such, it is not sufficient to merely monitor temperature sensors for short circuit to ground, to UB, and detection of an interruption.